


Warpaint

by Ambrose



Series: Dare to Write Challenge [20]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 22:51:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8508625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambrose/pseuds/Ambrose
Summary: Wynonna's idea of tactical training is paintball.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Grumpy_Grizzly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grumpy_Grizzly/gifts).



When Waverly got to her apartment that evening, the red and yellow in her hair were the first thing Nicole noticed. 

"What happened to you?" she asked as she took her in her arms. "you're covered in... paint?"

"Yeah, sorry, I didn't manage to get it all off..."

"But what is it? Did a band of revenants set up shop in a paint factory?"

Waverly laughed. "No, it's Wynonna's new idea... Dolls insisted we should have more regular shooting and tactical exercise, and since she hates using anything but Peacemaker... She had him enroll us for some paintball."

Nicole put on a wounded face. "And I wasn't invited?"

"I believe the phrase Sheriff Nedley used was _absolutely not._ I asked Dolls... But yeah, I wasn't warned in advance either, or I'd have told you."

"Damnit. Well, I guess my bad for wanting to stay with the sheriff's office when you don't need me for your weird activities."

"You make us sound like the mafia!"

Nicole stared at her with a small smile. 

"Okay, fine, we _do_ look like the local mafia. But have you seen the revenants in comparison? No, okay, not something I should compare us to but. You know what I mean!"

It was really sweet when Waverly went on a tangent like that, and Nicole's smile grew larger. "Alright. Next time I get included though!"

"Yeah, we'll do it on our day off, I'm sure Wynonna will love it!"

"Wynonna gets a day off?"

"Smartass!"

"You love it!" 

"That I do! But you know what we could do, we could have one just between us!"

Nicole chuckled. "Paintball with just two is not so fun! Besides, you've seen how our last shooting match ended!" 

"With a tie, because neither of us can focus when we're with each other! Okay, how about... We make it a family thing?"

"With whom? Wynonna, _Gus_?"

"Don't underestimate my aunt! I want her in my team!"

"Oh, you're taking her over Wynonna The-Revenant-Killer? Is it just bravado or?"

"Please, I too could shoot people that well if they were dead already and I had a magic gun! Now, do you accept that challenge or what?"

Nicole laughed this time. "Alright, alright, Ms Waverly Earp, I do."

"Cool! 'Cos I'll have you know I beat Wynonna's ass today, and I do intend to do that again with you!"

**Author's Note:**

> So the competitivity between Waverly and Nicole has become a continuity thing somehow :D


End file.
